


Homer is honry

by Anonymous



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: F/M, Jokes, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: homer gets honry when only him and the baby are home
Relationships: Homer Simpson/Maggie Simpson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Homer is honry

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY THIS WAS A JOKE BETWEEN ME AND MY FRIEND TO SEE HOW FUCKED UP OF A FANFIC I CAN WRITE

Homer sat on the couch waiting for marge to get home, she was picking the kids up from school and then going shopping.

Homer was getting increasingly horny as he waited for marge to get home. he just COULDNT take it anymore.. he dick was itching to be put in something.

thats when he heard the sucking of a pacifier and had a not so bright idea.

**i Cannot post anymore i guess thats about how fucked up i can get my friend**


End file.
